TUFF puppy Last resort
by zman2998
Summary: Dudley is a submariner betrayed by his country on a nuclear submarine. Will a nuclear holocaust befall them? DISCLAIMER: I have no owning rights to either shows they are owned by ABC and Nickelodeon created by them.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw a new show coming out and it looked pretty good so I combined them and I didn't know any of the names. Hope you all like it. - Zman**

Dudley joined the marines before he meet Kitty. He is a submariner on the USS COLORADO. The most powerful nuclear submarine ever built.

"I'll be back soon." Dudley told Kitty.

"I know." She kissed him wrapping her arms and tail around him.

Dudley took off for the docks and boarded the USS Colorado.

"Nice to see you COB." Dudley said.

"Good morning Mr. Puppy." COB said formally his name was Henry.

Dudley put his stuff in his bunk and got to his station at the helm.

"Are we ready for departure?" Dudley asked COB.

"Yes. Exit the bay." Dudley and Melony started at thirty knots.

Melony started to look at Dudley the same way Kitty did so Dudley pretended that he didn't notice.

"Setting her to autopilot. Alright I'm going to the head." Dudley said.

"Me too." Melony followed him and when he was outside the head she pushed him against the wall.

Melony what the..." She put a finger over his lips.

"I want you so bad." She whispered into his ear.

"I'm married Melony I'm sorry but n..." She kissed him making Dudley feel sick.

"She'll never know."

"Melony, I will never betray my wife no matter where I am so please leave me alone." Dudley entered the head and sat against a stall door feeling sick to his stomach.

Melony went back to her station blushing furiously.

"Melony are you alright?" COB asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said looking ready to cry when Dudley came back.

"What are our orders COB?" Dudley asked.

"It's to annihilate Pakistan." He said sounding pissed off.

"Whoa hold on. We're going to nukem' without warning?" Dudley asked standing up.

"Yes. And I'm not going to go threw with this without finding out who ordered it." COB said picking up the phone.

"Up to parascope depth." Dudley said who was second in command.

They rose up and COB made the call.

"I will not just kill these people without knowing who ordered it!" COB yelled into the phone.

"Then you are of no use." The man said hanging up.

"What did you do?" Melony asked.

Alarms started to go off.

"Charges!" Dave the sonar operator yelled.

"Emergency dive! Now!" COB yelled to Dudley and Melony.

"Commencing emergency dive!" Dudley yelled.

"Prepare for impact!"

Large explosions violently shocked the sub throwing anyone who wasn't buckled down. After a few minutes they got backup.

"Sir I got a scan of the attacker...it was the Illinois." Dave told COB.

"Our own people tried to kill us." COB said looking to the ground.

"Get a casualty count!" He yelled.

After the count fifteen dead and six injured. The sub started to take on water and they surfaced then saw a island.

"We need to make repairs. Take the island." COB told Dudley to take his assault team onto the island.

Dudley and his team found a town.

"Delta team take the town." Dudley whispered into his mic.

"Roger." They replied and took the town.

Everyone agreed to let them make their repairs after they did COB decided to send a message and hijack TV broad cast.

Back with Kitty it was the day Dudley suppose to come back but two men in their marine uniforms knocked on the door Kitty ran thinking it was Dudley.

"Dudley I missed...who are you?" Kitty asked feeling sick.

"Mrs. Puppy the submarine your husband was working on has been destroyed there were no survivors. I'm truly sorry...he was my friend." She realized it was Roger as he started to cry.

"D-Dudley..." She fell to her knees crying with Roger.

Back with Dudley.

Dudley was holding a picture of Kitty and him.

"I promise you'll see her again." COB told Dudley.

"Thanks Henry." Dudley said as a tear fell from his eye.

"It's time to send the message." Henry told him.

"Yes sir."

They got the camera ready and started the message.

Back with Kitty.

She was crying on the couch with the TV on. It's turned to snow and Henry came on.

"This is the captain of the USS Colorado and we were attacked by our own. We love our country but we will not follow a government who tries to murder it's own. We have twenty-seven nuclear warheads, push us and we will fire." The screen returned to snow and the phone rang.

"Kitty it's me." Dudley said crying.

"Dudley! You're okay!"

"Yeah. I wish I was there with you but the second I come back they'll kill me." He told her.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on a small island in the...what the hell? Fuck you all!" Gun fire started to go off.

"Dudley! Dudley! Please answer!" Kitty yelled in the phone.

**Hope you all liked the story please review.**


	2. Love

"Intruders!" Dudley yelled over the intercom.

Dudley did a head shot with every bullet he fired. They killed all of them and Kitty was still on the phone.

"Dudley!" Kitty yelled over the phone.

"I'm okay. You, you need to leave now."

"What? Why?" Kitty asked confused.

"Just go to these coordinates." Dudley gave her the coordinates and she followed.

When Kitty arrived it looked as though the island was abandoned until Dudley ran up and kissed her.

"Kitty you're okay." Dudley said giving her another kiss making her purr; Melony saw this making her jealous of Kitty and started to growl.

"Hello Mrs. Puppy." Henry said walking up.

"Hello COB." Melony was putting a few roofies in Dudley's drinks.

When Dudley was alone she gave him the drink.

"Thanks." He said drinking it.

"You're welcome." She said smiling, soon after Dudley was starting to feel funny.

"I need to go to the Med bay." Dudley tried to walk but his legs crippled under his weight falling to the ground.

"I've wanted you for so long...now you're mine." She said seductively, Kitty was rounding the corner when she saw Melony start to pull his pants off.

"Get off my husband!" Kitty yelled throwing her off."

"Help...look behind you." Dudley said as he passed out.

Melony tried to tackle Kitty but she dodged her and used Melony's momentum to send her into a wall knocking her out cold.

"Medical emergency on the bridge." Kitty said threw the intercom a few marines came in and carried Dudley to the Med bay.

Dudley was on an IV for awhile until he was released he put his uniform on and correctly arranging his colors on his shirt. Dudley was looking at the launch codes in his office when Kitty came in.

"Hey Kitty." He was still looking at the papers.

"Hi handsome." Kitty said standing behind him running her hands down him until she reached his.

Dudley started to smiled as Kitty successfully tried to arouse him. Kitty crawled under his desk. She pulled him closer to the desk so he couldn't see her and unbuttoned his pants.

"Oh Kitty..." Dudley moaned as she put his shaft in her mouth.

Zach one of the doctors and Dudley's friend was planning a birthday party for Dudley.

"Okay I'm going to use this little mirror to see in the room if he's in there." Zach used the mirror and saw Kitty under Dudley's desk in a jumpsuit as Dudley had his head back.

"Is he in there?" Dave asked Him.

"Kitty's in there giving him his present." Zach said with a smile.

Everyone dispersed silently and quickly.

"Kitty you're amazing." Dudley moaned trying to keep himself from screaming.

Kitty wanted to make him scream. Dudley's will to fight his screams completely eroded when she started to suck and use her tongue.

"Kitty I love you!" He screamed, Jack the engineer was walking by when he screamed and ran.

"Guys I could hear Dudley." He said laughing no one else was.

"So." Zach said.

Dudley climaxed and Kitty swallowed all of him.

"Did you like it?" Kitty asked with an evil smile as she stood up.

"I loved it." He smiled.

"You want some." Kitty said dropping her jumpsuit.

"Oh yeah." She sat on his desk.

Dudley got up and softly rubbed Kitty's hips making her purr. Dudley started to pump in and out of her speeding up quickly.

"Dudley yes! Oh God! Fuck me harder!" Kitty screamed.

"Kitty you're so tight!"

"You're so big! Harder!" Dudley complied instantly ramming in and out of her until they climaxed.

Dudley sat back into his chair with Kitty on top of him still in her. She purred loudly as Dudley rubbed her back and both fell asleep.

An execution team was on the island looking for the Colorado.

**I had put part of my real name in one of my stories the trick is figuring out which.**


End file.
